Una cosa lleva a la otra
by Kamira Mangetsu
Summary: Estabas en un día común y corriente cuando una cosa llevo a otra y luego te llevo a enamorarte. (El resumen es una mierda, pero ténganme paciencia.) Hibari X Reader, leve Yamamoto X Reader - One-shot y tal ves con el tiempo un Two-shot.


Bien, estaba pensando que si les gustaba el fic en vez de One-shot lo podía hacer un Two-shot… ya saben, poner el otro punto de vista…

Declaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-san, por el cual tampoco los personajes que participan en este fic ni el lector me pertenecen.

Emparejamiento: Hibari X Reader, leve Yamamoto X Reader

Resumen: Estabas en un día común y corriente cuando una cosa llevo a otra y luego te llevo a enamorarte. **(El resumen es una mierda, pero ténganme paciencia.)**

* * *

**~O o ****ღ**** o O~**

**.**

**.**

**|| Primera parte (?) ||**

**.**

Estabas sentada en tu escritorio mirando perezosamente al profesor de matemáticas que explicaba la fórmula de unas operaciones que dudabas podías resolver sin ayuda de alguien. Estabas tan sumida en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta de que la clase había terminado y ya varios de tus compañeros salían con sus obento hacia algún lugar para comerlo con sus amigos.

Era extraño, no tenías a ningún amigo al cual recurrir para el almuerzo, tus actitudes son burbujeantes, así como Yamamoto, tenías amigos pero no estabas con ellos en los recesos por distintas razones, una de ellas es porque te gusta estar sola, leer cualquier cosa o sumirte completamente dejando todo el mundo fuera de tus problemas. No tenías problemas escolares, matemática es normal y tus notas son normales, en ningún momento tus calificaciones amenazaron con bajar y parte de eso era porque no salías mucho de casa, utilizabas todo tu tiempo distrayéndote con la tarea.

Tomaste tu obento y te paraste para salir del salón, era gracioso que jamás nadie, nunca consta decir, viniera a buscarte e invitarte a comer con ellos. Tampoco te importaba mucho.

Saliste del salón, y lo único que podías hacer era bostezar con cansancio. Ibas a empezar a caminar para buscar un lugar tranquilo para comer. Inconsciente de tu exterior empezaste a caminar por los pasillos para luego mirar al frente y ver a un chico de pelo en punta, medio desnudo corriendo hacia ti mientras gritaba - ¡Escapare con mi última voluntad! -

Ambos terminaron en el suelo, ya que él te había "pasado por encima", cual tren en plena carga. Él había terminado encima de ti. Como si fuera una hoja de papel te lo sacaste de encima para ver a tu alrededor, había varias personas observándolos, claro la cara poker que siempre llevas era de ayuda en estos momentos vergonzosos.

El chico empezó a gemir levemente por el dolor de la caída. Él se paró rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba y empezaba a inclinarse hacia ti.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – Él empezó a decir una y otra vez hasta quedarse sin aire, tu solo suspiraste mientras hacías un movimiento aburrido con tu mano.

- Esta bien – Sonreíste calmando al chico, ibas a empezar a caminar, pero te diste cuenta de que tu obento, el obento por el cual amaneciste cocinando porque tus padres se fueron de vacaciones; estaba tirado, con toda la comida desparramada por el suelo.

- ¡A-ah!, tu obento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – Volviste a suspirar mientras sonreías nuevamente.

- Enserio, no hay problema, era más que probable que lo hubiese envenenado, - El chico mostró una cara de confusión mientras que varios de los chicos y chicas que estaban de observadores se reían.

- Hahaha, es más que seguro, ¿ne [Apellido]-san? – Las personas seguían riéndose, mientras que tú, solo pudiste sonreír torpemente, claro, no eras de las mejores cocineras, pero no la envenenabas, solo tratabas de tranquilizarlo, aunque ninguno de tus compañeros lo supiera en realidad.

Ninguno se dio cuenta, pero un cierto prefecto observo todo el drama que habían armado en el pasillo. Tenía sus tonfas fuera, listo para golpearlos por ensuciar el pasillo, y también por exhibicionismo.

Tu tomaste los objetos de limpieza que estaban en el pasillo y comenzaste a barrer, teniendo cuidado de no dejar ni una pisca de arroz en el suelo. Satisfecha con tu trabajo rápido y bien hecho, tiraste todo a la basura, para luego oír el gruñido de tu estomago resonar por el pasillo, que causo otra oleada de risas instantáneas, sonreíste nuevamente mientras caminabas de espalda a esa multitud.

No te diste cuenta, pero cierto prefecto te observaba con interés luego de que caminaras de espalda a ellos, mientras dejabas de sonreír y fruncías levemente el ceño. Él había visto tu cambio repentino de actitudes, que es sin dudas una capa de pintura sobre otra que se resquebrajaba rápidamente.

.

Los días pasaron y te encontraste nuevamente con ese chico. Estaba rodeado de varias personas que eran amigables desde tu punto de vista, siempre lo veías junto a un chico alto moreno y otro chico peli plata. Era gracioso como tú pasabas mirando por la ventana al grupo de ese chico, te dio cierta curiosidad lo que se sentía pasar tiempo con las personas que apreciabas.

.

.

Ahora estabas sola en casa, silencio, mucho silencio, un silencio perturbador, si solo pudieras oír el sonido de una lapicera escribir en una hoja, un sonido de otra persona, una persona que te hiciera compañía.

.

Siguieron pasando los días y era extraño. Siempre te chocabas con el prefecto cada recreo u almuerzo, era como si él te buscara y a la vez no. Se cruzaban por los pasillos, ninguno decía nada, tú siempre con tu sonrisa burbujeante y él con su cara de poker.

Se siguió así hasta que un día lo saludaste, no un saludo amistoso de los que siempre dices, era uno de reconocimiento y respeto, porque a pesar de que él era el frío y malévolo Demonio de Nami-chuu, tú sabias que tenía un corazón debajo de toda esa capa de hielo.

_¿Por qué?_ bueno, no hace mucho caminabas por el parque buscando un lugar lejos del bullicio para poder tomar una siesta al aire libre, y lo habías visto, Hibari Kyoya, presidente del consejo disciplinario y el temido demonio que no tiene piedad de nadie. Estaba sentado bajo un árbol con un pajarito amarillo mientras le enseñaba a cantar el himno de Nami-chuu.

_- Aplausos, aplausos – Pudiste ver como el avecita se ponía a reclamarle al prefecto._

_- No, no hasta que lo hagas bien – Hibari había dicho de manera algo suave, si, suave a como siempre habla o lo oíste hablar antes._

_- Hibari, te morderé hasta la muerte – Ahora tratabas de no reírte, aunque en realidad no había necesidad, estabas recostada a varios árboles frente a él. Le dabas la espalda y para tu defensa si preguntaba, que responderías que estabas leyendo una historia cómica._

- Buenos días, Hibari-san – Ya se te hizo costumbre verlo, así que un poco de amabilidad y saludarlo no estaría de más, después de todo, el cuida a Namimori de los delincuentes, por así decirlo los "muerde hasta la muerte".

Él pareció sorprendido de tu saludo, pero te lo devolvió con un asentimiento de cabeza y luego se fue, te quedaste allí en el pasillo, con un leve rubor en tu cara. Jamás en la vida habías visto a Hibari ser tan… amable, con la excepción de ese pequeño pajarito.

Los saludos continuaron, eran solo un saludo al día, pero se te había hecho costumbre. Te sería difícil no saludarlo un día. Era como una necesidad para ti, una necesidad que se volvía más intensa cada día.

Ibas caminando por las calles de Namimori, era sábado, nada de escuela, ningún saludo a Hibari. Quisiste despejar tu mente sobre qué es exactamente lo que sucede por tu cabeza en saludarlo, varios de tus compañeros te habían dicho que estabas loca, a lo cual respondiste con una sonrisa tonta, si, tú querías suicidarte, suicidarte por la necesidad de saludarlo, tú misma pensabas que era una locura. Pero era imposible para ti dejar de saludarlo.

Caminaste sin darte cuenta de un grupo de delincuentes frente a ti, ellos te rodearon con sus sonrisas de superioridad, y tú con tu sonrisa burbujeante. En ningún momento vacilaste simplemente te detuviste en tus pies para mirarlos con una sonrisa macabra, podías ver como dudaban si detenerte en ese momento.

- ¿Podrían por favor salir de mi camino? – Tú seguías con tu sonrisa, en ningún momento vacilaste. Puede que no hayas sido la persona mejor calificada en temas de lucha o autodefensa, pero había algo en lo cual calificabas y te sacabas un 100, y sin duda era la sonrisa del mismo demonio que poseías. Tu familia no sabe cómo, no, espera, tu familia _si_ sabía de donde habías sacado esa sonrisa. La sonrisa era igual que la de tu abuela, esa sonrisa que te decía que no ibas a salirte con la tuya.

- ¿Y que si no queremos? – El tipo más alto que parecía el líder se acercó unos pasos quedando frente a frente tuyo, joder que era alto, no eras más de 1,56, un poco baja para tu edad. – Ven con nosotros, la pasaras bien – La sonrisa socarrona que cruzo por la cara de ese sujeto te dio nauseas, si no podías desacerté de él con tu sonrisa no habría más que pudieras hacer.

Pero antes de que pudieras hacer nada, un brazo salió disparado desde tras de ti. En cuestión de segundos los tipos estaban en el suelo con varias contusiones y hematomas, provocados por un cierto prefecto al cual le tenías mucho respeto.

- Herbívoros, no vuelvan a perturbar la paz de Namimori o me asegurare de morderlos hasta la muerte. – Hibari levanto sus tonfas de forma amenazantes, haciendo que los delincuentes se levantaran y se fueran como si fueran solo viento. Él se giró mirándote, pero antes de que él pudiera hablar, tú te inclinaste para volver a levantarte y sonreírle.

- Aunque puede que no haya querido ayudarme. ¡Muchas gracias Hibari-san! – Tu cara se sentía un poco caliente, pero le restaste importancia mientras viste al prefecto girarse. Podrías haber jurado ver un pequeño tinte rosa en sus mejillas pálidas.

- Lo que sea – Hibari se fue dejándote parada observando como su figura se desvanecía. A veces te preguntabas si en realidad a él le preocupa la gente, pero lo oculta.

.

Pasaron días, semanas, hasta que por fin meses. Los pétalos sakura bailaban con el viento mientras tú hacías tu camino hacia Nami-chuu. Todo era pacifico, no había nada que no pudieras hacer, espera, si había algo. El día siguiente era Día de San Valentín, el día más odiado por ti, ¿Por qué?; la respuesta es simple, no tenías ni amigos para darles chocolates obligatorios. Optaste por el camino más viable, Hibari Kyoya, si, el prefecto más temido.

Compraste después de la escuela lo necesario para hacer los chocolates. Tenías la leve sospecha que a Hibari no le gustaría lo dulce, así que compraste chocolate amargo. Mirabas orgullosa a la caja de color morada con una cinta roja. Eras un poco avergonzada por el hecho de entregar un chocolate a un chico, ¡Y mucho menos en forma de corazón!, sin mencionar que ese chico era Hibari.

.

Al día siguiente, ya en la escuela, te escabulliste durante la hora del almuerzo hacia el techo. Con la caja en mano tomaste el pomo dando una respiración profunda. Era ahora o nunca. Encontraste a Hibari recostado contra el alambrado. Inmediatamente, él, al oír movimientos en dirección de la puerta se levantó y te observo.

Tu corazón latía salvajemente contra tu pecho. Hibari te estaba mirando y no de una manera muy linda. Te diste cuenta que acababas de cavar tu propia tumba. Habías interrumpido su sueño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Herbívora? – Hibari te observo mientras jugabas con tus pies. En ese mismo instante podrías haber sido confundida por una niña de la escuela primaria. No tenías la altura suficiente como para sentirte orgullosa. Por supuesto que no.

En ningún momento Hibari te dejo de mirar y eso te hacia todavía más nerviosa. Te habías acobardado, querías simplemente salir de allí y volver a casa. _Pero no_, tuviste que dar un paso al frente y ponerte todavía más nerviosa.

- Yo… H-Hibari-san… um.- Observaste la caja que tenías en tus manos y luego tomaste una respiración profunda. Era ahora o nunca. –Yo v-vine a d-darle c-chocolates…. – Eras un completo manojo de nervios, por supuesto que sí.

Hibari se había quedado en silencio mientras te observaba y luego a la caja de chocolates. Parecía no poder creerte y también parecía buscar una explicación. Aunque no se la podías dar. Era simple y a la vez complicado. Simplemente era…

Amor.

De ese estúpido amor adolecente del cual no pudiste escapar por más que lo intentaras con todas tus fuerzas.

- No me gustan los dulces. – Fue simple y contundente. Podrías haberte desanimado e irte. Pero ya lo sabias o por lo menos tenías una idea antes de haber hecho los chocolates.

- Eso, bueno… tenía una leve sospecha… - Hibari te miro confundido y luego se levantó. En ese instante de momento repentino simplemente te congelaste, para luego mirar como él se acercaba a ti y quedar frente a frente.

Le entregaste los chocolates como se hace la costumbre. Una leve reverencia y un "por favor acepte estos chocolates". Empezaste a murmurar cosas que le hacían divertidas a Hibari, pero no pudiste darte cuenta ya que estabas mirando el suelo.

- También es un agradecimiento por haberme salvado hace tiempo de esos tipos y, y… - Tu simplemente murmurabas millones de cosas, no necesariamente unas que se pudieran recordar a la primera. Pero te faltaba una, una muy pero muy importante y no la dijiste.

Te fuiste de allí sin decir nada más. No te arrepentías de todos modos, no era que iba a corresponder tus sentimientos y…

_Había una nota en la caja_.

Te habías olvidado la nota que habías dejado dentro de la caja. Eras una idiota.

Simplemente una idiota. Habías dejado una nota dentro de la caja en la que te confesabas a Hibari y decía todo lo que te atraía de él. Claro, no te falto escribir la palabra "sexy". Una completa imbécil pensabas para ti.

.

.

Trataste de olvidar la nota y rezabas para que él no le prestara atención.

.

Olvidaste la nota con el pasar de los días. En ese tiempo no habías visto a Hibari, aunque no te importaba mucho, te estaba ahorrando la vergüenza. Hasta que un día…

Yamamoto te había pedido que lo acompañaras hacia algún lugar lejos de la gente. Era algo extraño para ti, las únicas veces que hablaste con ese chico fueron o porque se chocaron y se disculparon mutuamente o porque el profesor que comparten sus clases te pidió que llevase algo a su salón. Si, era extraño que él te pidiera algo…

O tal vez no. Eso te diste cuenta cuando él se te había confesado. No hablabas mucho con él y tampoco te sentías como si él te gustara.

Te congelaste en tu lugar, no porque pensabas que iba a hacer algo. Sino porque no podías creerlo. Él no te gustaba y no podías corresponder sus sentimientos.

Él se te quedo mirando fijamente y luego se acercó a ti. Por instinto diste un paso hacia atrás y luego miraste el suelo. Si hubiese sido esa persona, el cual dudabas alguna vez seria; Lo más seguro que en ese momento estarías completamente sonrojada y empezarías a tartamudear.

Pero no era.

- Lo siento, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. – Lo miraste a la cara luego de disculparte. Podías ver la tristeza a través de sus ojos, pero no podías hacer nada si él no te gustaba.

- ¿Porque? – Una pregunta simple que respondiste murmurando. Él puso sus manos en tus hombros. Lo miraste sin entender sus acciones, pero rápidamente te diste cuenta.

Él iba a besarte.

Cerraste lo ojos. No porque esperaras con ansias el beso que iba a darte, por supuesto que no. Cerraste los ojos fuertemente mientras tratabas de zafarte de su control.

Sin embargo ese beso jamás llego y esas manos fueron remplazadas por otras.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – La persona que había interrumpido parecía que escupía veneno con cada una de sus palabras. Parecía bastante molesto. – Ella no correspondió tus sentimientos. Lárgate de mí vista herbívoro. – Y te diste cuenta. A pesar de que no te cruzaste con él en el último tiempo. Él te estaba observando.

Miraste a Hibari quien fruncía el ceño al azabache. Yamamoto iba a protestar por la interrupción de Hibari, era más que obvio que iba a decir algo así como "No tienes nada que ver en esto". Pero se dio cuenta. La forma en la cual Hibari te tenia abrazada contra su pecho y como su respiración te hacia cosquillas en la nuca. Era más que obvio que ya tenías novio.

Yamamoto se fue sin decir ni una palabra, lo último que él quería era meterse con el prefecto endemoniado.

- Hibari-sa- Antes de poder decir nada él te había besado. No era que jamás hayas besado a ningún chico, pero el mero hecho de él besándote, hacía que pequeñas mariposas revolotearan por tu estómago.

Él no dijo nada, pero era más que claro que cuando te arrastro hacia la sala del consejo disciplinario no saldrías de allí en un buen rato…

Y ciertamente no saliste de allí hasta que el sol empezaba a ponerse. Con varias marcas rojas en tu cuello que demostraban la culpabilidad de ese demonio. Tu cara roja, pelo levemente despeinado, al igual que el uniforme desarreglado.

Sep, el demonio de Namimori se merece su título, al igual que no mentía cuando decía "Te morderé hasta la muerte". Él no tuvo piedad contigo, su novia.

Y estabas segura que esa no sería la última vez que pasaría.

* * *

**~O o ****ღ**** o O~**

**.**

**.**

Si llegan a apoyar la idea de Two-shot entonces tal vez coloque la parte que falto. Ustedes saben… _Esa_ parte. *Mueve las cejas sugestivamente*

Bueno, Gracias por tomar su tiempo en leer este One-shot y bueno ustedes saben, necesito comentarios para saber si quieren la parte fuerte y díganme si lo quieren desde el punto de vista de Hibari o ambos, tengo ideas _muy_ buenas. *Sonríe siniestramente*

Ja ne.


End file.
